


only you can

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Felix
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: felicia feels insecure about her freckles, so changbin tells her a secret.





	only you can

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stray Kids, I just own the story. Due to something that happened to Felix these days, so I triggered to write this #welovefelixfreckles

Dering bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir menggema di seantero sekolah. Changbin merenggangkan tubuh sebelum memasukkan satu demi satu buku yang berserakan di meja ke dalam ransel. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal piket, begitu pula dengan jadwal klub taekwondo. Ia bisa pulang lebih awal dan mampir ke rumah Chan _hyung_ sehabis makan malam untuk beberapa urusan. Setengahnya memang urusan pelajaran, tetapi Changbin lebih bersemangat karena ia bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah Chan untuk merampungkan lagu dengan Chan dan Jisung hari ini. 

Setelah memanggul ranselnya, Changbin segera meninggalkan kelas dengan setengah berlari. Langkahnya tidak mengarah langsung ke pintu keluar, melainkan berbelok menuju lorong kelas dua. Sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya mampir ke kelas Jisung, tetapi bukan karena mencari temannya itu. Melainkan seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pasir yang biasanya sudah bersiap menunggunya di depan kelas.

Hari ini, Changbin hanya disambut oleh lorong kosong dan Jisung yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sambil mengacak rambut.

“Hei, _hyung_ ,” pemuda itu menyapa Changbin, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

“Kalian sudah pulang?”

“Sudah dari tadi. Kenapa, _hyung_?” tanyanya. Namun sebelum Changbin membuka mulut, Jisung segera menyela, “Oh! Nyari Felicia, ya?”

“Hm,” Changbin menjawab dengan anggukan singkat dan tatapan yang sedikit dialihkan karena malu.

“Kayaknya Felicia tadi udah duluan sama Yeji. Mau beli sesuatu ke Myeongdong katanya.”

Pernyataan Jisung membuat Changbin mengerutkan kening heran. “Myeongdong?”

“Dia nggak ngabarin _hyung_?”

Pertanyaan Jisung membuat Changbin sedikit terhenyak. Tidak biasanya Felicia pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mengabari. Sebetulnya Changbin juga tidak masalah jika Felicia tidak mengabari--toh ia bukanlah pacar yang terlalu protektif--tetapi aneh saja rasanya. Mengingat gadis itu sendiri yang berkata akan selalu mengabari Changbin kalau ada hal mendadak yang membuat janji mereka batal. Changbin mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Jisung sebelum berbalik, pundaknya jatuh. Mungkin Jisung menyadari perubahan gestur Changbin sehingga anak lelaki itu menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersamanya.

Changbin kembali mengangguk dan membiarkan Jisung merangkulnya menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

*

Keesokan harinya, Changbin kembali mampir ke kelas Felicia setelah pulang sekolah. Hari ini ia harus kembali pukul enam untuk latihan taekwondo. Changbin meninggalkan ransel di kelas dan hanya mampir untuk mengajak Felicia pulang. Ia baru saja hendak berbelok ketika melihat sosok Felicia melangkah bersisian dengan Yeji. Rambut gadis itu digerai hingga Changbin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang gadis. Namun kelihatannya ia dan Yeji sedang membicarakan hal yang serius sepanjang jalan karena Felicia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas bisa dihindarinya kalau gadis itu memperhatikan jalan.

Changbin memilih untuk tidak mendekat. Ia tetap berdiri di posisinya hingga Felicia menghilang di gerbang lalu berbalik menuju ruang klub taekwondo. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Felicia dua hari terakhir ini.

*

“Mungkin dia mau kasih _hyung_ kejutan.”

“Atau dia punya gebetan baru?”

“Oi, Ryujin!”

Jisung melotot pada Ryujin di sampingnya, nyaris menyumpal mulut gadis itu karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Changbin tersinggung. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan perdebatan keduanya. Changbin hanya memainkan pulpen di tangannya lalu menghela napas. Tatapannya perlahan diarahkan pada Jisung dan Ryujin yang balas menatap Changbin dengan ingin tahu.

“Padahal baru seminggu nggak pulang bareng. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali, ya?” Changbin menopang kepalanya ke meja ruang klub taekwondo.

Kedua adik kelas Changbin sekaligus teman satu klub taekwondonya saling menyikut, kebingungan melihat Changbin yang lesu karena tidak bisa bertemu Felicia selama tujuh hari berturut-turut. Mereka tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa lewat media sosial dan aplikasi pesan, tetapi Changbin tidak pernah mengungkit soal kebiasaan Felicia yang selalu menghilang duluan saat pulang sekolah. Belum lagi ia menjadi dekat dengan Yeji akhir-akhir ini. Changbin pikir Felicia pernah berkata kalau ia tidak begitu cocok berteman dengan Yeji. Bahkan gadis itu melupakan Jisung dan Ryujin yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP.

“Kalian nggak ngerasa aneh karena Felicia begitu?” Changbin akhirnya bertanya pada dua adik kelasnya. Jisung dan Ryujin saling bertatapan sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

“Kami percaya sih sama Felicia. Dia nggak akan berhenti temenan sama kami cuma gara-gara temenan sama Yeji. Malah kami senang karena Felicia dan Yeji nggak diam-diaman lagi, _oppa,_ ” Ryujin menjawab sambil mengulum lolipopnya. Changbin menghela napas pelan, diam-diam menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu banyak berpikir. Memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri, Changbin akhirnya berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barang. Ketika Jisung dan Ryujin menatapnya heran, ia hanya tersenyum.

“Pulang duluan, ya. Aku nggak enak badan.”

*

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changbin terus memikirkan perkataan JIsung dan Ryujin. Kepercayaan dua orang itu pada Felicia membuat Changbin sedikit tertampar. Pasalnya ia mulai merasa curiga dengan sang kekasih yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah mengungkit soal kebiasaan mereka yang berubah. Changbin tahu Felicia mungkin sedang fokus pada sesuatu hingga melupakan keberadaan Changbin--pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti menduga-duga--tetapi setidaknya gadis itu memberitahu apa yang terjadi hingga mereka tak lagi bisa pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda itu terus melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di halte pemberhentiannya dan hampir terlambat turun. Bergegas ia melompat dari bus dan menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan jantung yang masih berdebar keras. Changbin merasa tidak enak pada supir busnya karena sudah membuat bapak itu mengomelinya.

“Changbin _oppa_.”

Rasanya sedikit tidak percaya ketika ia mendengar suara Felicia tepat di belakangnya. Changbin membelalakkan mata, terkejut. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendekati kekasihnya yang ternyata ada di tempat yang tidak ia duga.

Bukannya membalas sapaannya, Changbin lantas menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Senyum di wajah Felicia perlahan memudar, berganti dengan sorot mata khawatir. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membuka mulut untuk bertanya pada Changbin, tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu mengurungkan niat. Felicia pikir Changbin sepertinya marah padanya sehingga ia bersikap seperti ini. Ketakutan membuat Felicia akhirnya menepiskan genggaman Changbin dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

“ _Oppa_ kenapa? Jangan begini. Dengar dulu penjelasanku baru marah,” protesnya. Changbin mengacak rambutnya lantaran merasa agak kesal dengan perkataan Felicia yang tiba-tiba.

“Siapa yang marah?”

“Itu marah,” bibir gadis itu mencebik, “ _Oppa_ nggak bilang apa-apa dan langsung tarik tanganku. _Oppa_ bahkan nggak kasih tahu mau ngajak aku kemana. _Oppa_ pikir nggak sakit ditarik-tarik begitu?” 

Ucapan Felicia membuat tubuh Changbin seketika membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melukai gadis itu sama sekali. Ia menelan ludah gugup saat melihat Felicia mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memang agak merah. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Felicia, kenapa Changbin malah melukainya? Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk gadis itu.

“Maaf.”

Ucapan maaf saja mungkin tidak cukup. 

Tubuhnya entah sejak kapan terasa amat lelah. Detik ini juga ia berharap tanah di bawahnya ambruk hingga ia bisa mengubur diri di sana agar Felicia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Changbin amat menyesal. Perlahan diberanikannya meraih tangan Felicia sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bagian yang memerah, membuat Felicia terkesiap dan hampir menarik tangannya lagi jika saja Changbin tidak menahannya.

“Sebentar saja.”

Biasanya Changbin tidak akan berani melakukan hal ini di tengah trotoar yang masih dilalui banyak pejalan kaki. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sepasang remaja SMA itu. Felicia hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika Changbin akhirnya mengecup telapak tangannya sebelum menautkan jemari mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya dengan lebih lembut.

“Ikut aku sebentar saja. Setelah itu kuantar kamu pulang.”

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam ketika menyusuri trotoar, menjauh dari halte dan kediaman Changbin. Pemuda itu menuntun Felicia menuju sebuah kafe kecil yang terdapat di ujung jalan. Mereka memesan minuman, lalu mengambil tempat di meja sudut. Changbin melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Felicia ketika mereka duduk berhadapan, lalu menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus. Menunggu.

Felicia terlihat gugup ketika hendak bicara. Gadis itu berkali-kali mengulum bibirnya, menyeruput minuman, melakukan apapun itu selain membalas tatapan Changbin. Mengetahui kegelisahan gadis itu, Changbin kembali menggenggam tangan Felicia dan mengusap buku jemarinya lembut. Gadis itu terdengar menghela napas sejenak sebelum berkata, “Aku mau minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkan _oppa_ beberapa hari ini,” gadis itu memulai.

Selama beberapa menit Changbin membiarkan Felicia berbicara tentang hal-hal yang dilaluinya seminggu terakhir. Bukan karena bosan dengan Changbin makanya gadis itu menjauh. Tidak ada satupun hal yang berhubungan dengan Changbin yang menyebabkan Felicia mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan terkejut karena gadis itu tidak sengaja menjauh karena ingin memperbaiki diri. Karena ada yang berani menyebut bintik kecoklatan di wajah Felicia sebagai sebuah gangguan. Mendengar hal ini, Changbin tidak bisa tidak tersulut emosi. Ia bisa tenang saat ini karena belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Felicia.

“Jadi aku minta saran Yeji buat milih _foundation_ yang bagus. Aku juga belajar make up sekalian sama Yeji di rumahnya, makanya aku nggak bisa pulang sama _oppa_. Sekarang aku sudah lumayan pede karena _freckles_ ku sudah tertutup. Ha. Coba dulu aku nggak suka berjemur pas masih di Sydney. Mungkin sekarang--”

“Aku suka _freckles_ mu.”

Felicia yang hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara tiba-tiba saja menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

Kali ini, Changbin sengaja berpindah ke sisi Felicia agar ia bisa menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya. Wajah mereka cukup dekat hingga Changbin bisa memperhatikan sisa-sisa make up di wajah Felicia yang mulai luntur karena keringat. Tanpa menoleh, ia meraih tisu yang ada di atas meja dan menotolkannya pada wajah kekasihnya. “Kalau ada yang bilang seperti itu lagi padamu, aku nggak akan segan menegurnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan _freckles_ mu? Tidak semua orang punya yang seperti ini, tahu.” Changbin menyerahkan tisu pada Felicia. “Lain kali kalau mau ke rumahku jangan pergi sendiri. _Make up_ -mu jadi luntur karena lari-lari.”

“Eh?”

“Salah turun halte lagi, kan?” Changbin menaikkan alis, menunggu jawaban Felicia. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk dan memberinya cengiran minta maaf. Sebuah langkah yang salah karena Felicia terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Changbin otomatis menciumnya.

Pengunjung kafe lain mungkin tidak ada yang melihat, tetapi dinding berlapis cat pastel di hadapan mereka menjadi saksi bisu. Mulai saat ini Changbin harus mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tidak lepas kendali di tempat umum saat bersama Felicia karena entah kenapa semakin hari gadis itu terlihat semakin manis. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri ini adalah kenekatan terakhir yang ia lakukan.

Felicia itu masih terkejut, bahkan ketika Changbin sudah melepaskan kecupan dan memeluknya. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia membenamkan wajah di pundak Changbin sambil merintih malu, membuat pemuda itu tertawa pelan sembari menenangkannya.

Semudah itu. 

Hanya Felicia yang bisa membuat Changbin jatuh cinta semudah itu dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

Hanya Felicia yang bisa.***


End file.
